Elle était là
by WildImaginator
Summary: Elle était là. Devant lui. Toujours aussi radieuse. Il se contentait de la contempler. De l'extérieur, son regard aurait pu paraître haineux, une lueur dangereuse et passionnée brulait à l'intérieur de ses pupilles grises. De l'intérieur, il implosait. Parce que celle qu'il voulait ne sera jamais sienne. Parce que la fille se levait pour rejoindre son dortoir. (Dramione)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je me suis remise à l'écriture, pour une petite fiction sur le couple Dramione. La période est indéfinie, mais ils doivent avoir plus de 15 ans je pense. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si je continue, vos idées pour la suites et vos conseils ! Enjoy !

* * *

Elle était là. Devant lui. Toujours aussi radieuse. Il se contentait de la contempler. De l'extérieur, son regard aurait pu paraître haineux, une lueur dangereuse et passionnée brûlait à l'intérieur de ses pupilles grises. De l'intérieur, il implosait. Parce que celle qu'il voulait ne sera jamais sienne. Parce que la fille se levait pour rejoindre son dortoir. Parce qu'elle le haïssait, et que finalement, c'était réciproque.

Drago Malefoy serra les mâchoires. Il se trouvait pathétique, minable, de désirer cette fille aussi profondément. Ses sentiments étaient incompréhensibles. Tout d'abord, la fille n'était même pas belle, ses cheveux emmêlés et sans éclats, son visage trop rond, enfantin. Elle n'était même pas féminine, sa démarche était grotesque, elle avait le rire facile, elle était si accessible, si accessible….

Profondément Niaise, même naïve et pourtant charmante. Drago l'observait inlassablement, ses mimiques étaient adorables, excitantes, ses gémissements de douleur, de plaisir, de frustration, quand elle plissait le nez, les yeux, quand elle fronçait les sourcils, se mordillait les lèvres si sensuellement, inconsciemment. Sa voix, son rire cristallin quand elle riait à la blague de Weasley, qui la regardait avec la même lueur dans les yeux de Drago, passionnée par la beauté, la pureté qui émanait d'elle. Ça lui donnait des envies de meurtres, de le voir lui courir après. De la voir répondre à ses avances, et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Elle avait des yeux indescriptibles. De loin, ils auraient pu paraître ordinaire, d'une jolie forme amande et d'une couleur noisette. Mais quand on s'en approchait, ils vous fixent, ils vous calculent du haut de leur pureté, ils sont farouches, vous haïssent d'une manière ignoble parce qu'ils ont raison, parce que vous êtes la personne la plus sale de la Terre, parce que vous êtes répugnant, raciste, narcissique, égoïste, et que vous n'aimerez jamais.

Ces yeux sont trompeurs et interdits, sont rieur avec les autres, larmoyant à leurs heures. Drago les avait regardés et s'était sentit plus bas que Terre. Comment pouvait-elle le juger, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui ? Alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans un couloir, une envie irrépressible de la prendre contre le mur s'emparait de lui ?

Elle était tellement belle, créature sensuelle aux courbes érotiques, ses boucles chocolat rebondissant sur ses épaules, dans son dos lorsqu'elle montait les escaliers, avec une pille de livre sur dans les bras, lorsqu'elle avait trébuchée, ses livres se rependant sur le sol dans un fraqua assourdissant, lorsqu'elle était tombée sur lui, lorsque qu'il avait rattrapée comme un automatisme et qu'il avait senti son corps fragile pressé contre le siens et ses petites mains pâles tentant de retrouver l'équilibre ses avant-bras nus. Lui Drago Malefoy, héritier sang-pur, hautain, froid, perfide et manipulateur, tremblait de désir, se retenant de tout son être pour ne pas nouer ses bras autours de sa taille, de caresser la courbe de ses hanches, de ses seins.

Et elle le fixa. Elle le fixa avec un regard inquisiteur, alors qu'ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre. Elle eux le réflexe de s'éloignée, en rougissant d'être si proche de Malefoy, ses yeux gris à lui qui l'observait avec convoitise. Mais il la retient, et la plaqua contre le mur adjacent, les poignets fermement retenus dans ses grandes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il lui cracha alors les mêmes insultes, pour ne pas avoir fait attention, pour ne pas être aussi pure que lui. Elle gesticulait, se débattait, en vain, quand il plaqua son corps contre le sien. Drago observait ses traits délicats, cette bouche, ce fruit défendu. Son front touchait le sien, et il essaya de réprimer les frissons qui le parcourait, tandis que ses frissons à elle alliait le dégoût

* * *

Je sais que c'est très court et j'en suis navrée, mais je préfère m'y mettre doucement. Je compte sur vous, sur vos commentaires, sur votre avis ! Merci Beaucoup d'avance ! Je compte la continuer.

WildImaginator. (je me suis rename, avant je m'appelais Buckly ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous :)

Après 2 années, j'ai décidé de donner une suite à cette histoire, (grâce à quelqu'un hihi), je sais pas si vous serrez toujours là pour la lire mais ce fut un plaisir pour moi de la rédigée !

Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitres précédents qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture et pensez à mettre une review ! (Je m'en délecte langoureusement).

* * *

« Un problème Malefoy ? »

Quelle petite peste.

Granger défiait Drago du regard, une grimace aux lèvres. Ce dernier s'efforçait de garder une mine impassible même si tout son être bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il maintenait toujours les poignets de la gryffondor qui avait cessé depuis peu de se débattre de son emprise.

Elle qui paraissait si calme, même ennuyée face à lui alors que tout le corps de Drago baignait dans une étrange torpeur alerte par la force d'un seul de ses regards.

Il la maudissait la jeune fille de tout son être de le rendre ainsi et la méprisa de tout son cœur.

« Tu as perdu ta langue peut-être ? »

Un sourire moqueur au lèvres, Granger avait pris un air supérieur qu'il ne lui connaissait guère.

Paradoxalement à l'attitude assurée de la jeune fille, il remarqua que ses mains étaient moites et tremblantes et son visage plus rouge que jamais.

Quant à ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait sans cesse, elles paraissaient plus douces que d'habitude et l'air énervé qu'elle arborait était plutôt charmant…non, que lui arrivait-il ?

Drago s'insulta mentalement d'avoir penser une chose aussi incorrecte tandis qu'il peinait à dévier son regard de la bouche de Granger, qu'elle s'était d'ailleurs remise à mordre de plus belle, sans doute à cause de la nervosité qui l'accaparait. Elle semblait intriguée face au manque de réaction de la part du Serpentard dont elle connaissait pertinemment le caractère dangereusement imprévisible.

D'ailleurs, son regard totalement fixe et pénétrant lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il y avait dans ses yeux anthracites et froid quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître, une chose sombre, une sorte de haine vicieuse, silencieuse.

Le blond quant à lui, observait le visage de la jeune fille plus en détail qu'il n'avait jamais pu le faire.

Il y avait face à lui, seulement à quelque centimètres de son propre visage, les yeux marrons de Granger dont émanaient une immense chaleur bien que le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait était tout sauf amical.

Il y avait aussi ses cheveux frisés qui encadrait sont visage poupin et ses joues aussi rouges que deux pommes bien mûres. Drago se sentait soudainement impuissant devant ce spectacle enchanteur qu'offrait la vision de cette fille si proche de lui et aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Après un long silence ponctué de regards assassins lancés des deux côtés, Drago se pencha sur la jeune fille pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Ton livre de potion » avait-il finit par murmurer d'une voix trop abrupte à son goût.

La pression que Drago exerçait sur les poignets de la jeune fille diminua alors quelque peu et il éloigna par la même occasion son visage qu'il jugeait un peu trop proche du sien pour son propre bien.

« Je te demande pardon ? » avait rétorqué la jeune fille, prise au dépourvu, les sourcils haussé par la surprise.

Drago contracta les mâchoires et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré comme si il s'efforçait de garder son calme tandis qu'il tenait toujours les poings de Granger entre ses doigts. Un soupir chaud s'échappa de ses lèvres pour atterrir sur le visage de la gryffondor.

« J'ai égaré mon manuel de potion et je veux que tu me donnes le tien, je ne me répèterais pas. » avait-il déclaré d'une voix nouvellement claire et détachée, tout en rejettant brusquement les poignets de la gryffondor, ce qui fit vaciller la jeune fille sur le coup.

« Et en quel honneur, Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle en se massant douloureusement les poignets tout en lançant un regard farouche au Serpentard. Elle profita du répits que lui avait accorder ce dernier pour jeter un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Drago afin d'observer ses précieux manuels qui étaient toujours jonchés sur le sol suite à sa précédente chute.

Voir tous ses livres qui contenaient chacun un immense savoir éparpillés parterre la fit tiquer de manière incontrôlée

Drago qui remarqua tout juste le frémissement déroutant et répétitif de la paupière gauche de la brune qui regardait derrière lui quelque chose se trouvant un peu plus loin, se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner vers ce qui avait attiré l'attention de cette dernière.

Une expression exacerbée passa furtivement sur les traits neutres du blond avant d'être très rapidement remplacés par son habituel masque d'impassibilité.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment en position de négocier Granger »

Drago s'était éloigné de son interlocutrice pour s'appuyer contre le mur adjacent, le regard plissé de mépris et les bras croisés.

« Ah oui, tu en es bien sûr ? » avait dit Granger tout en tâtant les poches de sa jupe à la recherche de sa baguette pour faire face à Drago.

Mais celui-ci fut hélas plus rapide et lui brandit vivement l'instrument magique sous le nez avant qu'elle puisse poursuivre sa fouille, avec un air de délectation purement ostentatoire qui avait chassé sa mine impassible qu'il abordait jusqu'alors.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » avait-il demandé d'un ton sadique, un sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage.

« Comment… » avait-elle commencé, les yeux furibonds, fixé sur l'objet de ses désirs.

« Bof, non Granger, je n'ai pas tellement envie de discuter avec ton aujourd'hui » déclara-t-il l'air nonchalant et anormalement léger tout en la menaçant à la fois de la baguette qu'il lui avait subtiliser et de sa propre baguette dans le couloir désert.

« Espèce d'immonde petit… » fulmina-t-elle tout en sortant son manuel d'un air énervé et agressif mais quelque peu précipité à cause de la menace des deux baguettes que Drago tenait toute deux entre les doigts d'une main qui faisait pression sur elle.

« Granger, on n'a pas toute la journée » disait Malefoy passablement agacé alors qu'il se rapprochait vivement de la jeune fille afin de saisir son sac pour accélérer le processus.

Mais Granger qui en avait manifestement décidé autrement, serrait exagérément le manuel de potion tant convoité contre sa poitrine, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, la mine courroucée mais tout de même inquiète, prenant l'avertissement de Drago très au sérieux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'altercation a eu lieu et lorsque qu'il s'agissait de menace sérieuse et exécutable, Drago se révélait maître en la matière.

Granger fixait Malefoy l'air dubitatif face à sa hâte de s'emparer du livre qu'il n'avait pas découvert dans le sac qu'il avait arraché des mains de la jeune fille avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche et posée :

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir, Malefoy, que je suis préfète en chef. »

Drago soupira en haussant les sourcils tout en faisant tourner les baguettes entre ses doigts fins.

« Il me semble que tout Poudlard est au courant que la miss-je-sais-tout de service, porte-parole de la vieille chouette de McGonagall, distribue de temps à autre des heures de colles aux plus téméraires d'entre nous » annonçait-t-il sarcastiquement, un sourire plus-faux-tu-meurs aux lèvres.

« Porte-parole du professeur McGonagall parlons-en oui » reprit Granger avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix en s'avançant courageusement vers son bourreau qui la maintenait en respect avec les deux armes pointées sur elle. Une fois que son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago, elle continua sa tirade d'un ton réprobateur.

« Tu risque gros Malefoy, pour un simple manuel de potion et oserai-je l'ajouter ? » elle écarta une mèche rebelle de son visage, en fixant le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils tout en s'approchant davantage « C'est totalement ridicule, même venant de ta part. C'est parce que tu as peur de contrarier tonton Severus que tu te démène ainsi pour obtenir un vulgaire ouvrage ? »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec une ironie évidente, une lueur colérique mais amusée qui dansait au fond de ses pupilles, le dit vulgaire ouvrage résolument maintenu entre ses bras qui tremblaient, probablement de colère.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires » avait-il rétorqué entre ses dents, le regard soudainement fuyant « et par Merlin, donnes moi ce foutu bouquin avant que je m'énerve sérieusement, Granger ! »

« Très bien ! » s'exclama cette dernière tout en assénant un coup au jeune homme dans le ventre avec le manuel de potion qu'il voulait tant.

Le regard silencieusement victorieux mais l'air un peu troublé à cause du coup douloureux et pour le moins libraire qu'il avait reçut dans le ventre, il s'éloignait de Granger en marchant à l'envers, guettant une action imprévue de son ennemie pour lui nuire. Celle-ci le fixait d'un air furieux, les cheveux en désordres et l'allure débraillées en raison de leur récente altercation.

Drago se résolut à enfin se retourner et à accélérer le pas dos à elle quand une voix l'interpela alors qu'il avait seulement parcourut trois pas de plus vers le couloir adjacent.

.

« Tu vas me le rendre ? »

Drago se retourna aussitôt.

Il était rare de surprendre Granger avec un air aussi hésitant que celui qu'elle arborait maintenant.

Granger était toujours sûre d'elle malgré toutes les brimades qu'elle pouvait recevoir de sa part,

Granger avait le port de tête toujours droit malgré les insultes sur son sang trop impur.

Granger avait toujours ce foutu air arrogant incrusté dans son petit minois, incrusté dans chaque pore de sa peau.

L'espace de cet instant qui lui parut durer une éternité, il observait cette jeune femme qui doutait face à lui, la mine trop innocente, les yeux bruns vraiment troubles, les cheveux en pétards, ses frêles poings qu'il avait maintenus quelques minutes plus tôt, dorénavant serré par le courroux.

Cette situation où Granger, cette fille intouchable, horripilante et téméraire, paraissait faible et déroutée, Drago pensa qu'il aurait pu la tournée à son avantage pour la tourmenter encore plus.

Mais paradoxalement, cette vision d'elle ne fit qu'accentuer son mal-être et approfondir la grande et douloureuse chaleur qui se creusait petite à petit au fond de son cœur de jours en jours.

Et il la détestait pour ça, mais un peu moins qu'avant.

Il regarda Hermione, passablement immobile avant de se retourner définitivement tout en remplaçant nerveusement la mèche de cheveux blonde qui lui balayait le visage pour réprimer le raz-de-marée de sentiment qu'il l'assaillait pour poursuivre sa route, loin d'elle.

« On verra. »

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin aha, je pense poursuivre cette fiction !

J'aimerai vraiment vos retours alors, n'hésitez vraiment pas et écrivez ce que vous en pensez !

Tschuss :)


End file.
